


Rhapsody

by kuanghong



Category: POI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	Rhapsody

Rhapsody  
芬奇的阿多尼斯在给他口交的时候，他正在亲吻阿多尼斯那道冶艳的影子。  
里斯肘弯上还挂着早上他亲手扣好的白衬衫，露出来的蜜色肩头上有一个泛红的齿痕。  
他修长的身体在兄长和恋人的身体之间拉出一道漂亮的弧形，他埋首在芬奇胯间，舔舐着塞满他口腔的阳具，结实的腰肢下沉，臀部高高翘起，方便兄长把自己插得更深。  
“他真美……”霍布斯用他那轻柔的声音在芬奇的唇齿间柔声呢喃，他侧头，舔了一下芬奇的舌面，在小个子男人一抖的瞬间，他扶在里斯腰上的手用力，把自己深深埋进去。  
里斯无法控制地向前，把芬奇吞到喉咙的最深处，似乎是被呛到了，发出了小动物一般模糊的呜咽声。  
芬奇心疼地轻轻捏了捏里斯滚烫通红的耳垂，然后责怪似的瞥了一眼霍布斯，他得到的回报是更深的吞咽和一个合着轻笑落在他喉结上的轻咬。  
芬奇无法控制地喘息出声，他本能地抓紧里斯的肩膀，霍布斯伸手护住他脆弱的打着钢钉的脖子，把他向自己的方向轻拉。  
他已经进到深得不能再深的部位，他感觉到里斯的嘴唇、牙齿、落在他的根部，裹住，吸吮，然后轻咬——  
他觉得里斯简直是在舔他湿漉漉下流而色情的灵魂。  
上帝——  
太烫太湿了——  
芬奇感觉到自己大腿内部一阵痉挛，他咬着牙抱紧了里斯的头颅，然后喉结上一直轻舔的那根狡猾的舌头像是什么都知道一样，沿着喉结往上轻划。  
霍布斯的舌头上像是抹了甜蜜的火。  
芬奇浑身滚烫，他感觉到霍布斯的手轻柔地抚摸他的脖子、脊背，每一下都带起一团火。  
芬奇喘得越来越急，霍布斯的动作变得粗暴起来，里斯没法固定自己，被兄长毫无规律的冲撞得乱七八糟，有的时候几乎要把芬奇吞到胃里，有的时候则几乎让那根东西脱出来。  
他控制不好自己的牙齿，刮得芬奇生疼，但这份疼痛只会让芬奇更为坚硬。  
里斯呜咽出声，他发出了又甜蜜又委屈的声音，霍布斯也喘息着笑出声，他呼出一口岩浆一般炽热的气，猛的一口咬住了芬奇喉结上那块软肉——  
在牙印上渗出血的瞬间，芬奇无法控制地射在了里斯的嘴里，里斯无法控制地绷紧身体，毫无预兆地绞紧内部，软肉蠕动着裹了上来，谄媚地吸吮，霍布斯握住他腰部的指头猛地掐紧，他用力操进去，伏在里斯背上射了出来。  
——世界一片空白——  
意识飞远了，慵懒、甜蜜、尽头还有一丝隐隐约约的绝望。  
等芬奇回过神来的时候，他发现自己正轻轻抚摸着枕在他伤痕累累的大腿上，里斯汗湿的脸颊。  
霍布斯也撤了出来，里斯侧躺在他们两者之间，没有射，阴茎鼓胀地勃起着，他很难受，但是一动没动，只是用他那双碧色的眼睛凝视着这个世界上他最爱的两个人。  
芬奇伸出手，里斯握住他的手腕，拇指在他的脉搏上轻轻蹭动。  
哦。  
芬奇会意，他看了一眼里斯，里斯开心地爬起来，小心翼翼地把芬奇抱在怀中。  
霍布斯躺在床上，笑出声来，他说哦，芬奇，看起来你更想操我。和抱着他的男人有着一模一样容貌地男人毫不羞耻地伸展躯体。  
比起里斯更为白皙的肢体在深蓝色的床单上舒展开来，然后霍布斯轻佻地舔着自己的指头，支起大腿，分开，把芬奇纳于其间。  
然后他在芬奇的注视下，那根被他自己舔得湿漉漉的指头从他的嘴唇上滑落，又深又重的按着皮肉，向下，擦过锁骨、胸膛、阴茎、会阴，探入身后的穴口。  
那里又红又肿，一点儿都不费力地就吞进了整根指头，随着那根放荡的指头在里面搅动，霍布斯的身体内部发出了色情的水声。  
看起来在芬奇来之前，他们已经好好玩过了。  
然后他垂下头，敞开身体，容纳滑入他身体的手指。  
里斯非常小心，生怕伤害到他，过量的润滑剂坠到床单上，发出几乎听不到的轻微声音，无数个亲吻落到了小个子男人久不见阳光而苍白的脊背上。  
霍布斯一边扩张自己，一边宠溺地轻轻抚摸着弟弟的头发，芬奇忽然有一种错觉，像是搁在霍布斯身体里的指头其实正在自己体内，一寸一寸抚摸过肠壁。  
他听到自己被情欲烘哑了的声音说到可以了，进来吧，约翰。  
芬奇感觉到自己被小心地放置在霍布斯的身上，里斯把他笼罩在身下，一手揽着他的腰，一手撑住两人的体重，霍布斯也撑着他的腰，向他投以一个戏谑的微笑。  
芬奇无端地恼羞成怒了一下，他瞪了霍布斯一眼，后者撑起上身，道歉一样将一个吻落在了他的眼皮上，芬奇回以一个宽宏大量的吻，小心而谨慎的把自己慢慢插了进去。  
而几乎就在同时，里斯也进入了他的身体——  
天堂轰然降临，阿多尼斯和他的影子之间，水面摇曳。

完


End file.
